lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Invasion of Germania
Elric |Defending Commander = Imperial Empire of Germania *Karl Franz * † Liam Odrell Noble Titans *Helgi |Attacking Strength = The Scourge |Defending Strength = Imperial Empire of Germania |Attacking Casualties = The Scourge *Heavy |Defending Casualties = Imperial Empire of Germania *Very Heavy }}The Dead Invasion of Germania was a massive invasion launched by The Scourge led by Arthas Menathil against the Imperial Empire of Germania in a drive by Arthas Menathil to get to Norway with a large army of raised dead. Background Prelude The War Aftermath Following the Battle of Fornost the army of Arthas Menathil would move northward gathering significant reinforcements from the casualties of the Fornost region and then increasingly more as they moved through the war torn regions of Arnor. The rapidly expanding army of Arthas Menathil carves its way through Arnor, and Priam secretly commands the forces of Austria to do there best to avoid conflict with his army and instead begs for assistance from Karl Franz of whom begins rallying forces with the nearby forces of Slovakia, and Ostmark of whom were already rallying troops. Galindus Vapnisson would despite his own strong desire to not remain be left behind as the regent of Kosice when his father Edgin Vapnisson and elder brother Volham Vapnisson rallied much of there forces to join the army of Slovakia in resisting the invasion of Arthas, and thus would be within the walls of Kosice when a small splinter force of Arthas Menathil put Kosice under siege. 'Battle of Nuln' Pushed back at great cost from the inner gatehouse leading to the main city, the forces of Arthas would retreat out of Nuln but he left a splinter force behind with commands to kill and burn as much of the taken portion of the city as possible while the majority of the army retreated northward. 'Invading the Lands of Ulric' Following the Battle of Nuln and with the city nearly defenseless the movement of Arthas north would finally cause the forces of Middenland and the Ulric worshipers to make a move to truly enter the conflict. The army of Arthas would move directly through the center of Wissenland forcing the Elector Count there in the form of Alberich Anderssen to raise his armies, but not having enought forces ready that quickly he could not engage the skeletal army of Arthas and instead followed it as it moved through central Wissenland and north into Middenland. 'Chaos Allies' As Arthas and the Scourge made there way into central Middenland it was the fallen titan Elric that met with the scourge leadership and attempted to make an arrangement with them which he hoped would lead to them helping him in releasing Daena from imprisonment. Helgi would travel into Germania at the command of her father following the movement of Arthas into the lands and having with her a group of Valkyrie and several dozen she would arrive in Middenland as Arthas entered the land, and once she had she sensed the summoning of a spell in the area and brought her forces to the location. Coming out of hiding in order to summon demons to the side of Arthas he would be set upon by several Titans who were in the area trying to work against Arthas and fighting a battle against them he realized they were going to beat him and thus he turned on his scourge allies using them as a shield and then escaped back into Drakwald Forest. 'Battle of Middenheim' The combined forces of Middenland, Wissenland, and a small force from the Kingdom of Galia would mass outside of the city of Middenheim for the defence of the Ulric capital of which the Arthas army finally seemed intent on a fight as it moved towards the army. Following the defeat of the force besieging Kosice it would be Galindus that rallied the broken forces of House Vapnisson following the defeat of his father and brother and led them north where they would fight at the Battle of Middenheim where he would be horrified to discover his brother and father had been reanimated and now fought for Arthas and although he was able to end his brother his father would escape the battle with Arthas. 'Battle of Nunenstein Castle' 'Battle of Aldorf' Main Article : Battle of Aldorf Following the forces of Arthas breaking through the fortress of Nunenstein Castle the army of Bavaria would be marshaled in its entirety and moved itself to Aldorf. While the Bavarians were mobilizing the long awaited reinforcements of Hannover moved into the province arriving west of Aldorf bolstering the defenders, but still paling in comparison to the forces they knew would be arrayed by Arthas Menathil. 'Breaking out of Denmark' Defeated for the first time at the Battle of Aldorf the dead army of Arthas would make a move northward towards Denmark with their diminished forces, with this movement unable to be chased by the Hannover, and Bavarian Army due to the casualties they had suffered themselves. Isabella Rasmussen would during the movement of Arthas through Denmark become responsible for his escape when she met with Arthas in the Fade and mistakenly came to believe that his intentions were honorable, but after telling her father this and having him listen to her it was Arthas who came to her once again in the Fade and revealed that he would return in time and kill everyone in Denmark. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:War Category:Germania Category:Historical Events of Solland Category:History of Denmark Category:Historical Events of Austria